The present disclosure relates generally to display management in virtualized systems utilizing virtual machines and host devices. Virtualization may be used to provide some physical components as logical objects in order to allow running various software modules, for example, multiple operating systems, concurrently and in isolation from other software modules, on one or more interconnected physical computer systems.
A hypervisor may run on the hardware without an operating system beneath it or it may run as an application running on a traditional operating system. A hypervisor may virtualize the physical layer and provide an interface between the underlying hardware and a virtual machine. A hypervisor may control one or more virtual machines.